Checking Into The Tipton
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Zack and Cody will have their hands full when some "special guests" check into the Tipton. A sort of "sister story" to my other fic, Justin Russo and the Crossover Machine, this series will also feature crossover guests from Disney shows. Initially, it will be comprised of three series including the Suite Life, but more characters will appear during the course of the fic.
1. Chapter 1

** First and foremost, thanks sooo much to Westeast, for this fantastic idea!**

** I recently had the idea to make another story similar to Justin Russo and Crossover Machine, but without the underlying drama of attraction between the brothers. So I decided to go in with The Suite Life as the main show, and use the Tipton as the central setting. I envision this taking place in Season 3 for those that want a reference. **

** Then while closing the chapter, I talked to Westeast, who gave me a great idea on how to differentiate it from its sister story, and with all the comments I've recently received about a certain pairing, it seemed like a perfect combination.**

** So as of now, this series will be exploring three different Disney series. Think of it like That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana, only with two different (current) series, and all the slashy goodness you're craving.**

** This first chapter sets the story up, and builds the twins' stories, so no super slash yet, but it's coming!**

* * *

Zack pressed the tip of the black marker against his right cheek, pulling it to the left with a slow deliberate stroke that left a straight line to match the one on the left side. Perfect. With his camouflage shorts, and black jacket his dad picked up from a flea market while he was on tour in some city Zack couldn't even pronounce, he felt ready for battle. And he was going to need all the strength he had if he was going to pull this mission off.

When he saw his brother in the bathroom gearing up for this undertaking, Cody rolled his eyes. Leave it to Zack to get overdramatic about sneaking out of their grounding just to find some rare baseball cards hidden in the laundry room.

It was just a rumor, from London of all people, and Cody knew it was a long shot that those cards really existed, but what if they did? And what if he and Zack found them? He had already calculated how to spend his half of the one thousand dollar profit they could make, including how much to put in the bank, and how much interest he would accrue on it. Naturally, Zack would spend every cent within a couple hours, and beg Cody to spot him some cash. And Cody would do it, but only after making his twin sign an agreement that he wouldn't read, guaranteeing that Zack had to keep his side of the room clean for a month, and had to watch the Chess Channel every Wednesday night.

Maybe it was a little immature, crawling through the vents of the Tipton to avoid being seen by their mom, or worse, Mr. Moseby. They weren't preteens anymore. But Cody got a strange excitement from easing forward through the cool metal on his hands and knees. Even the sight of Zack's big butt, covered by the shorts that hugged his round cheeks so compactly, arose a sense of nostalgia.

Zack stopped suddenly, and Cody instantly froze, knowing exactly what his twin had tried to do. He had been on the end of enough face-plants to Zack's butt to know when his brother was trying to trap him. Deterred for the moment, Zack cursed under his breath and kept moving. Cody was victorious, but didn't dare get cocky. This wouldn't be the last time Zack would try to pull this.

It was mind-blowing how even after the couple years they had spent in the Tipton, and the different interests they had developed, their synchronicity was stronger than ever. Maybe there really was something to this twin telepathy thing. After all, how many times had he wanted Zack to get out of his head? But when Cody discovered something about himself, something that he thought he would have to keep hidden from everybody, especially Zack, he would have never imagined that his twin would be harboring the same secret.

Gay? Zack Martin, self-professed to be smooth with the ladies, a notorious flirt, and a totally awesome skateboarder, couldn't be gay. He didn't _act _gay. He didn't walk around school swaying his hips from side to side; he could have cared less about musical theatre, and he didn't gush about boybands and how the lead singer's hair looked _fabulous_ with those new highlights. Okay, so those were stereotypes, and it took him a little while to get over that, but he was in high school now, and he didn't want people judging him for something he couldn't control. And he did try to control it.

"The Flirt Fifteen." That was his master plan to reverse this uncomfortable feeling building inside him. If he could flirt with fifteen pretty girls in one week, his brain would get reprogrammed to solely focus on girls. He used to be really good with this kind of stuff, or at least, not as bad as he had gotten when he started his plan. Were high school girls just harder to impress? The more he struck out, the more his interest seemed to wane, and by Saturday, he wanted to do nothing but heal his heart wounds at the skate park. Big mistake.

When he spotted a group of shirtless skateboarders, he had an instant hard-on. He watched them from the half-pipe, simultaneously trying to subtly adjust the front of his shorts to relieve some of the pressure, and gain a little friction. His toes curled in his shoes, and his balls ached when he came. He came. In public. From watching other boys. His life was over.

After a big bowl of chocolate covered sugar flakes, and a two liter bottle of soda, Zack felt sick, but his head felt clearer. This was a huge change, but did it have to be a bad one? High school girls reeked of perfume, which he used to find nice, but now it was kind of a pain. As he recalled the smell of sweat and musk that could only radiate from teenage boys, Zack felt a familiar stirring between his legs. Flirting with girls was constantly about being a gentleman, having to follow some set of unwritten rules that could change at any time. It was too much work.

It had to be easier with guys, right? After all, he was a guy, so there would be a connection that could never be emulated by a girl. A burp wouldn't have to be followed by "excuse me," but it would turn into a contest that Zack was determined not to lose. And he wouldn't have to pretend he didn't spend hours playing video games, because guys would join him, and force him to step his game up. Owning Cody in _Andromeda Grand Prix: Destination Zero_ just didn't have the same satisfaction.

This was the best stomachache ever. He had just solved a major crisis, and all on his own. Once he felt able to walk again, Zack would reward himself with a nice hot shower, and a slow jerk-off session about those guys from the park.

* * *

The same realization had caught Cody off guard, especially because he was dating Barbara at the time. Although he wasn't really sure if they were dating, because lately, it felt like they had just added the title of "boyfriend/girlfriend" to their friendship. They didn't hold hands, and definitely didn't kiss. All of that stuff made Cody uncomfortable, and even though Barbara agreed to take it as slow as he wanted, he knew she was a little irritated by it. Wasn't it usually the opposite? The girl wanting to take her time, and the guy fighting to respect her wishes? Cody felt like a loser.

And high school stress was really starting to get to him. Cody loved to cook, and his athletic abilities had taken a significant hint since he and Zack played Little League, and that made him a target by some of the meat-heads in his grade. The first time someone called him a "homo," Cody cried. He was pathetic, crying in the boys' bathroom, wiping away tears and snot, and trying to keep his voice down in case another boy heard, because this would only add fuel to the already raging fire of his teasing. He had a girlfriend, but it didn't really feel like it, and after he recalled all the times girls preferred Zack's charms over his own, Cody started to wonder if they were right. Maybe he was gay.

It was a ridiculous conclusion, but he was emotional, and wasn't thinking straight. What he needed was proof, an experiment to give him facts. It was a risky move, but drastic times called for drastic measures, and he was desperate.

In the middle of class, he pretended to need to use the bathroom, and snuck into the boys' locker room. None of the guys ever kept their lockers locked, so Cody fished out a couple of clothes from Travis's locker. Travis was a football player in his math class, which was extreme rarity. He and Cody were the anomalies in AP Calculus, a class usually reserved for upperclassmen, but due to their good grades and perfect scores on the placement test, they were allowed to join.

Travis was the only athlete that would give Cody the time of day, and would even smile when he walked by. If anyone could give him the results that he was looking for, it was Travis.

Cody closed his eyes and pressed Travis's sock to his nose, deeply inhaling that masculine scent that made his balls ache. Luckily, his gym period was different from Travis's, which meant that his math classmate couldn't witness his sports failures. But that also meant that Cody had never seen Travis change. He had never gotten the opportunity to see those bulging muscles without the cover of a shirt, or those strong glutes not packed away in his jeans. Another whiff of Travis's sock had Cody's mind's eye working overboard trying to build that image.

From that point, it was impossible to sit through an entire period of AP Calculus without popping a boner from sitting next to Travis. The taller boy smelled so good, some cologne mixed with his natural scent. And when Travis leaned back in his seat, his shirt ran up a little, exposing a sliver of bare skin. All Cody wanted to do was sit between the athlete's legs and lick his abs until his tongue was exhausted.

Barbara took the break-up really well, almost a little too well. He wasn't trying to be vindictive, but would it have killed her to be a little more upset. She said that she had suspected he was gay for a couple months now, and Cody wished she would have told him, because he had been completely in the dark. But what terrified him more than anything was that those jerks that made of fun him were right. If they could see through him, if Barbara could, even before he knew himself, it was just a matter of time before everyone else did.

* * *

He noticed Zack was acting strange, but when wasn't his twin? Cody didn't think much of it, too wrapped up his own problems, but when Zack called out to him in the middle of the night, he thought he was dreaming. That was impossible. He had been getting a lot less sleep these days, and wouldn't fall asleep until two or three in the morning, when his worries were overcome by fatigue.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm gay," Zack turned over onto his side, a pulled a chocolate bar from under his pillow. He was trying to appear cool through this whole thing, and figured the dark would be best so Cody couldn't call him out on it, but he was nervous. And chocolate always eased his nerves. "Well, say something."

"Well since you told me, I guess I can tell you too…"

"What?"

Cody sighed. Of course, Zack wasn't going to pick up on subtlety. "I'm gay too."

The room was silent, and Cody momentarily wondered if Zack had drifted off to sleep, but when he heard a shuffling of covers, he knew that this wasn't a dream, and Zack was awake. He crawled out of bed, and saw Zack standing in the middle of the room. Cody wasn't sure why, but at that moment, his emotions came over him and he hugged Zack.

They were teenage boys, who protested when their moms gave them cheeks on their foreheads. All of that mushy family affection just wasn't cool anymore, but right now, Cody didn't care. With his head buried against Zack's shoulder, he sobbed into his brother's embrace. The whole time, Zack rubbed his twin's back, and assured him that they would get through this together.

* * *

Together. Cody wouldn't have been able to handle all of this if it hadn't been for Zack. His brother may not have been packing muscle, but Zack always stood up for him at school, and he wasn't the only one. In the hallways, when Cody heard snickers about him being gay, they would stop when Travis walked by, and he was treated to another one of those dazzling smiles. Apparently, that had also been Zack's doing.

Zack and Travis had the same gym period, and after Cody told him about the "super smart, super hot athlete," Zack decided to approach him. Travis was a good guy, and Zack tried to wield his hook-up powers, but Cody was deadly against it. He didn't want things to get messy, and ruin the one quasi-friendship he had with an attractive jock.

And the support wasn't one-sided. Zack leaned on Cody constantly. As easily as he had seemed to accept his sexuality, he had moments when he wondered if he was wrong. Maybe he was bisexual, and was too hasty in throwing away girls. So he went on a couple dates, but each one seemed to solidify his desire. A girl even showed him her bra once, and that was when he was positive that he was gay. That, and the sight of her brother walking around the house naked made him jerk off furiously.

Cody was there through all of Zack's questioning, not judging when he brought up the idea of going out with a girl, and listening to him whine about how annoying they were afterward. And Cody was always there to lend an ear about some hot guy that he saw, weighing in with his opinion, even though Zack really didn't understand Cody's taste sometimes.

* * *

They jerked off together once. He wasn't sure where he got the idea to measure his dick, but once the curiosity snuck into his brain, it buried itself in there like a snake, refusing to come out unless enticed. And naturally, he had to know if Cody's dick was an exact replica of his own.

Cody nearly choked on his pasta when Zack asked him to measure their dicks together out of the blue. But he knew his brother would be like a dog with a bone, so instead of dragging it out and prolonging the inevitable conclusion, Cody agreed.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, they pressed their dicks together. Cody wasn't sure why they weren't doing this in their bedroom, but he had to admit it was kind of thrilling to be naked in such an open space, when their mom could have walked in at any time. Their toes were touching, and they were constantly shifting against each other.

"Stop cheating," he said. "Your heels aren't on the floor."

"Are too. And hurry up and get the measurement. My dick feels like it's gonna explode."

They had both jerked off beforehand, but by this point, Cody didn't even remember what fantasy had his nuts churning and his dick rock-hard, but now it was the excitement. The naughty thrill was much more arousing than anything else, and his circumcised cock head was oozing pre-cum at a steady rate, just like Zack's. The clear fluid was dripping between their dicks, which Cody still couldn't accurately gauge because Zack was starting to lightly thrust against him.

Before he could scold his twin again, Zack wrapped his hand around both dicks and squeezed. Cody saw stars burst across his eyes when he came. His orgasms were never this strong, his balls aching and his dick throbbing with every shot of cum that spurt from his dick. Cum splattered between their stomachs, and Zack pressed their heads together while they panted for breath.

"Hurry," he said. "Measure them before they go soft."

Five inches. There may have been a millimeter difference, but that was good enough for both of them. Their brains were too scrambled to be any more discerning.

* * *

When the twins fell down the vent and landed in the laundry room, Cody regretted not bringing his shoulder pads like he used to. The one positive was that he landed on Zack, which made the fall a lot easier to take.

"Get off me," Zack said, pushing Cody with a surprising amount of strength. Apparently, years of slicing it in the skate-park, and falling every which way in the Tipton had given his body a lot of resilience. "We gotta find those cards before someone comes in."

Perfect timing. Mr. Moseby's voice carried before he even entered the room, shouting both twins' names and elongating the last syllable like he always did to let them know he was coming, and they were in big trouble.

The usual speech about not wrecking his hotel, and being irresponsible. Zack and Cody had heard this a million times. "And those air vents are filthy! Look at your clothes."

They looked down and saw smudges of dirt on their shirts and shorts, but the majority of it was on their bare skin. Their hands looked like they had just bathed them in charcoal, and their knees were blackened with dust. Zack thought of the perfect remark about Mr. Moseby not keeping the vents sparking clean in order to protect "the sanctity of the Tipton," but the uptight man was back on his rant before he had the chance.

"We have some very special guests who just checked in, and I don't want them anywhere near you." His voice deepened on the last word, stretching it to exaggeration. "So go back to your suite, get cleaned up, and promise you won't make a bad impression. If you can, just try and stay there until they leave."

"We promise, Mr. Moseby," Zack said in a childish voice that made Cody hold back a laugh. Mr. Moseby glared at them and stomped off, muttering about how he didn't get paid enough to take care of the "Terrible Twins."

Of course, Zack's first suggestion was to forget about those cards and find those new guests. If Mr. Moseby wanted them to stay far away, then that was exactly where Zack wanted to be. Cody was on the fence, not wanting to cause trouble than it was worth, but Zack had a way of convincing him to do stuff. If calling him a coward didn't work, then his puppy-dog eyes did, and Cody crumbled. Besides, now he was curious who these "super special" guests were. They must have been important to get Mr. Moseby so worked up.

* * *

Per Cody's insistence, they took a bath, though he didn't mean together. But he knew Zack's relationship with hygiene, and it was probably better for everyone if Cody made sure his twin was squeaky clean, and that meant washing between Zack's toes and behind his ears. Zack was cracking jokes the whole time, and got hard half-way through, which resulted in a wrestling match in the tub. They were all over each other, slipping and sliding against the sides of the tub, their wet bodies rubbing together, until Zack pinned Cody against the back wall.

This was where Cody pulled the trump card. He twisted closed the distance between them and tickled Zack's stomach. It was a well-guarded secret, mostly because Zack swore he would make Cody's life unbearable if it ever got out, but Zack was extremely ticklish. A couple more minutes of this, and Cody could have had his twin in tears. But Zack cried "uncle," and let Cody shampoo his hair in peace.

With monogramed Tipton towels wrapped around their waists, Zack and Cody walked through the halls of the 16th floor. Since Zack had cooperated with the bath, Cody agreed to take his brother's dare. Zack flipped a coin. If it was heads, they would get dressed and find the new guests. But tails meant they had to go naked. Zack got a kick out of that one because "tails" had such a good connection with butts. Cody's face paled when he saw the back of the coin on the table, and managed to wear Zack down to wearing towels.

Once they heard Esteban screaming in Spanish, and a loud crash, they knew exactly where to find the "hands off" guests. Mr. Moseby was going to flip. Zack couldn't hold back his signature mischievous grin. The twins waited until Esteban murmured a thousand apologies, before knocking on the door.

"Coming!"

Seconds later, Zack yanked Cody's towel, leaving him completely naked in front of the open door, and the new guests.

* * *

**And there we have the first chapter!**

** Who are these mysterious guests? And what is the other series being woven into this story?**

** A small hint I can give you is that one series is a show that I've only recently written for, and the other is one that I frequently write for.**

** With that, we come to a close. I tried to have Zack and Cody at least somewhat in character, so hopefully that aspect of the story was enjoyable.**

** But be sure to let me know what you thought in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After leaving you all on a cliffhanger, I had to update and quench the curiosity for who the guests are! Some of you have already guessed correctly, but I'll let you read on to find out who they are for those who don't know. **

** I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Even though the moment only lasted for a couple seconds before Cody's brain snapped back into gear, and he grabbed his towel from the floor, he felt like he was a hug being dissected under a magnifying glass. Without introducing himself to the two boys who were standing on the other side of the door, he ran back to his suite and slammed the door. He was going to kill Zack.

"Well, that's definitely a first impression," the freckled boy said with a grin. He stretched out his hand. "Luke Ross. And this is my brother, Ravi."

The Indian boy's eyes were still wide for a second, but he took Zack's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. Is your twin going to be okay? He looked like he was about to explode or something."

"Nah, he'll be fine. It was just a joke. We do this kind of thing all the time. I'm Zack, by the way. And Cody is my naked twin."

"Our dad is making this movie about Tecton. It's supposed to be this huge big-budget production, so he decided to have it shot in Boston," Luke said.

"Our sisters and our nanny are a couple rooms down," Ravi said.

Luke elbowed his brother once he heard the word "nanny." He loved Jessie, and was glad that she had taken the job, but the title "nanny" made them seem so lame. Even though a ton of boys would give up anything to live in the same house as a beautiful girl, they would laugh at any teenage boy who needed a "nanny." It made them sound so childish, and as teenage boys, that was the ultimate knock-out.

"Cool. Well, welcome to the Tipton."

"So what is there to do for fun around here? You know, besides walking around half naked?" Luke said.

"In the Tipton? Nothing. Besides crawling through the vents, being naked is pretty much your best bet for having fun. But if you're paying, I can show you the best arcade that's just a couple blocks away."

"I just blew the last of my money on this really cool video game, so if Ravi's paying, then I'm in!"

"Actually, we were supposed to split the cost on that game, and I paid for your half because you dropped your wallet in the sewer when you got into that dance battle," Ravi said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let that clown think he was better than me. He puts on a red rubber nose and suddenly he thinks he's the next Michael Jackson. Anyway, are you really going to deny our new best friend to opportunity to hang out over a couple bucks?"

Zack knew exactly what was coming, and he was ready. He and Luke attacked Ravi with double puppy-dog eyes. Ravi had tried to resist that expression on Luke's face for years, but there was always that shimmer of innocence that betrayed his brother's confident, sometimes mischievous personality, that broke Ravi down. And if it was possible, Zack's was even more adorable. Never mind that he was practically naked, he had those eyes mastered. Ravi sighed. He was beat.

"Great. I'll get changed and meet you guys down in the lobby in five minutes!"

Zack ran back to his suite, holding back the urge to laugh. Why had Mr. Moseby been so intent on keeping him and Cody away from these "super secret guests?" Because they were teenage boys, and he didn't want him and Cody to have fun? In the end, it was irrelevant. Over the years, it became very clear that Zack and Cody didn't let Mr. Moseby's warnings get in the way of a good time. If anything, defying the manager's orders had become a game for them. And Zack had won.

Cody, on the other hand, felt like the world's biggest loser. He knew his twin acted without thinking a lot, but Zack took things too far this time. Who knows who could have been behind that door? What if it had been a group of old ladies coming to the Tipton for a knitting competition? Or what if it had been Mr. Tipton dropping in for a surprise visit? The owner could have thought they were a couple of hooligans and thrown them out right then and there. Now completely dressed, Cody sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"Hey," Zack said when he entered the suite. "It turns out that those two boys have a rich dad whose making this movie, and we're gonna show them the arcade in five minutes. And the best part is they're paying!"

Zack waited for Cody to exclaim how excited he was that he didn't have to pay for them, but there was no response. And there it was, dealing with the aftermath of a perfectly good prank. "You're not seriously giving me the silent treatment over what happened, are you? Luke and Ravi are cool. They don't care that they saw you naked. It's not like they're seeing anything new. We're all guys." Nothing. His brother was really holding strong on this one. But Zack didn't have time to go through a whole emotional apology right now. He had to be dressed and downstairs in three minutes. "Come on, lighten up, Cody. You'll never have fun if you freak out over every little thing. Let's just go to the arcade, hang out with Luke and Ravi, and I'll use all my tickets to get you that lava lamp you thought was cool, okay?"

* * *

Cody decided to take Zack's advice and loosen up. After the memorable first impression he had just made, he wanted to turn things around. He didn't want these guys to think he was a drag, when Zack had clearly won them over already. When he and Zack were in preschool, they invited another boy for a sleepover, and he spent the whole time talking to and staying at Zack's side, because according to him, Cody was "a little boring." He knew he could be a little anal, a little germaphobic, and maybe sometimes he played on the safe side more often than he should have, but he wasn't boring. He wanted Ravi and Luke to think so too.

And they were just as friendly as Zack said they were. On their way to the arcade, Luke put his arm around his shoulders, and they talked about Boston and New York. And he and Ravi hit it off instantly, trading stories about their irresponsible brothers. Cody was glad that someone understood his struggles.

He was trying not to let it show, but he couldn't help thinking Luke and Ravi were cute. With his face full of freckles, and eyes that lit up when he smiled, Luke had a boyish charm that Cody fell drawn to. And with Luke's arm around his shoulders the whole way to the arcade, he had to ignore how quickly his heart was pounding against his chest.

And Ravi had an entirely different appeal, a gentleness that put Cody at ease. His smile was so friendly, carrying a genuineness that was rare. Whenever their eyes met, Cody's cheeks threatened to flame up with heat. Playing it cool was a lot harder than it looked. And from the way Zack looked at him, Cody was pretty sure his brother was right on his wavelength. Maybe there was something to this twin telepathy thing?

Once they entered the arcade, Zack took Luke's hand and led him to _Flame Grabbers_, a game in which the two players competed against one another to collect the most flames to take each down, burning the other to death. It was the most violent game in the arcade, which meant it usually had the longest line. But Zack had been coming here long enough to have some pull. Some of the younger kids gathered around him when he was in the zone. It was like a little fan club, which made him feel a little famous. But right now, it was all about taking Luke down.

"Before we play, I should warn you that I have all top five high scores on this game," Zack said. "So don't take it personally if I wipe the floor with you."

"Well if you're that confident, how about we make it interesting?"

"I'm listening."

"Loser has to get naked, and ask the guy in front for one of those pink spider rings."

Zack smiled. "You're on."

Now Zack was more determined than ever to win. Forget about the pride of protecting his high score. The prize of getting Luke naked was on the table, and all he had to do was play like he always did. He knew seen Cody's cheeks starting to redden on the way here, and knew exactly why. Luke and Ravi were cute. And maybe he had _been_ imagining things, but he was pretty sure Luke was looking at him pretty closely when he had just been wearing a towel. It had taken all of Zack's might not to pop a boner right in front of the new guests. He was getting hard now just thinking about seeing Luke naked. But he reminded himself to focus. He could only eat his cake after he earned it.

Zack had assumed that with the upper hand of being a known master at this game, and this being Luke's first time, would give him the advantage, but Luke was holding his own. Just when he collected a couple red flames, Luke would find a blue flame, which was worth three times as much as a red one. The number of flames kept rising, and it was hard to tell who was going to come out on top.

When it came time for the single player bonus round to collect as many flames as possible in one minute before the final calculations to determine the winner, Zack was nervous. The scores were kept a secret until the very end, so Zack didn't know if he had the lead or not. He had to do something to cement his victory. So when Luke stepped up to take his individual turn, Zack stood behind him and pressed his front against the freckled boy's back.

Luke gasped, fingers shaking on the buttons when he felt Zack's erection digging against his butt. Zack grinned, holding onto Luke's hips while he grinded against Luke, trying to make it look subtle, but effective. He could tell Luke's attention was slipping from the game, and when he missed a purple flame, which was the most important one of all, Zack was confident that he had this in the bag.

But that confidence went right out the window after he took his turn, and he felt Luke's hand slide between his legs. Luke's hands were on his thighs, and Zack ground his hips backward, feeling his new friend's erection against his butt. His dick was throbbing, and he was dying for Luke to touch it, but those hands remained steady on his thighs, fingers straying under his balls occasionally, but never pressing against his dick. Zack swore he was about to throw the game and shove Luke's hand down his pants, but before he knew it, the game was finished, and the points were being tabulated.

Zack: 103, 469.

Luke: 104,572.

He didn't have the high score anymore. But he didn't care. He hated losing, but it was thrilling having to pull his clothes off right in front of Luke. His erection was full in view, and he stood there in the back corner of the arcade in nothing but his socks and shoes. There weren't many people around, but the idea of being naked in public was still super exciting.

And that feeling was only heightened when Luke started taking off his clothes too. "I can't let you go up there alone. It was a pretty close game anyway…even though I _did_ win."

Luke had a fantastic body. He was skinny, but had much more chest muscle than Zack had ever seen on a boy their age. Those abs were insane. Zack just wanted to run his hands all over them, slide them lower until he was grabbing Luke's hard-on, which looked to be just slightly bigger than his own.

He and Luke strolled up to the counter, offering the tickets they had won in Flame Grabbers in exchange for two pink spider rings. The man rolled his eyes and took the tickets, muttering something about how he was too old for this kind of stuff. Zack and Luke snickered as they put their rings on and ran to the back of the arcade.

"I can't believe we did that," Zack said, his heart racing.

"I know. This sure is one heck of a first day in Boston. You're really fun, Zack."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Luke laughed, and Zack was suddenly aware that they were both naked and very hot. Maybe he was getting his signals mixed up because he had never actually done anything like this before, but he had just walked naked through an arcade. There was no time to overanalyze everything. He pressed Luke against the wall and smashed their lips together.

The freckled boy wasted no time in kissing back, the loud wet sound of their lips smacking together filling the air around them while they rocked their bodies together. It was frantic and messy. Luke's hands were groping Zack's butt, and Zack's hands were roaming through Luke's curly hair, the friction generated from their dicks grinding together making their toes curl in their shoes.

It was over way too quickly, Zack moaning into Luke's mouth as his body was racked with orgasm, cum shooting across Luke's abs. His balls felt like they were being pulled into a vicegrip, and every spurt of his seed made his cock tingle from sensitivity, but it felt so good, Zack was practically delicious. Luke came seconds later, fingers digging into the soft globes of Zack's butt cheeks. They slumped against the wall and continued kissing.

* * *

Cody dropped his soda when he saw Zack and Luke making out in the back of the arcade. He didn't know what to say, especially since Ravi was right there next to him. Watching his twin and new friend kissing up a storm was really arousing. It was so easy to replace the image of Zack with his own, imagining that his tongue was in battle with Luke's, that his butt was the one being grabbed. And when he saw the unmistakable bulge in Ravi's pants, Cody found it increasingly harder to breathe.

He wasn't sure what came over him. But when he and Ravi stepped into the car for _Wind Tunnel_ _Racing_, Cody leaned over and kissed the Indian boy. The car was shaped like a dome, the doors closed on the side so people could still see them through the plastic openings, but Cody didn't care. He was kissing Ravi as hard as he could, moaning and whimpering the whole time.

Hadn't Zack told him to loosen up? This was so unlike him that it almost felt like an out of body experience. But soon he was sitting in Ravi's lap, full on making out with him. It felt good. No, better than good. Better than amazing, better than solving math equations in the middle of the night.

* * *

One week probation. Cody thought he was going to die from humiliation when the man at the counter caught him and Ravi making out, but at least they had their clothes on. Zack and Luke got a whole month banning from the arcade after a little boy told his mom that he saw the two of them naked, and she complained. Rather than wanting to bury himself in his bed forever, Cody laughed it off.

Zack was a little bummed that he wouldn't be able to avenge his high score, but he would get over it. The whole afternoon with Luke had been one huge turn on, and having his first kiss left him with no regrets. Luke was the kind of guy that excited Zack, one that was just like him. He was funny, loved video games, and had a chest that highlighted his boyishness. Okay, maybe Zack didn't have that same fit figure from dancing, but they were both guys, guys who weren't afraid to take risks to have fun.

And he was proud of Cody for doing the same. When he found out that his dorky twin brother was making out with Ravi, he gave Cody a pat on the back. The man at the counter had taken all their tickets, so Zack hadn't been able to get that space-themed lava lamp, so he drew a bunch of stars and planets on various pieces of paper, and spread them all around Cody's bed for his brother to find after he got out of the bath. Cody gave him a hug, and Zack let the moment linger before he pushed Cody off for being too mushy.

Zack and Cody ate dinner with the rest of the Rosses, who got the first-class treatment. Mr. Moseby's jaw dropped and apologized profusely for the twins' interruption, but Luke and Ravi assured him that the twins were their new friends, and wanted them to enjoy the meal too. Zack got a kick out of seeing Mr. Moseby grit his teeth while he agreed.

The boys' nanny, Jessie, was super excited about this Tecton movie, not because she was interested in the superhero, but because she was going to be acting in it. Occasionally, she would bust out her script and deliver a line loud enough for all the other guests to turn around and look at her. Cody complimented her for being so into the part. Zack sipped his water. This was one of the few times that he was speechless.

"That's your mom singing, right?" Jessie asked. Carey was on the lounge stage, belting out a note that had everyone in the audience clapping. "She's incredible. Do you think she'd be interested in singing for the movie? As the lead actress, I have that kind of pull."

Zack wasn't convinced that Jessie had as much authority as she claimed she did, but he knew that his mom would be ecstatic about the opportunity to sing in a big budget film. This could do wonders for her career, and to be brutally honest, she needed it. Maybe her being part of the set could get him and Cody some perks too, giving them a taste of the high life Luke and Ravi were experiencing.

Cody was having a good time, especially when he felt someone's foot pressing against his own under the table. A quick survey around had his gaze connected to Luke's. As images of the dancer kissing Zack filled his mind, Cody played it all off, eating his stake while he slipped off his shoe to play footsie with Luke under the table. Sure, it was a little childish at first, but it was fun. And the more fun he had, the better.

* * *

That night, Cody went downstairs. He was having trouble sleeping, head swimming with thoughts of Luke and Ravi. He remembered how wet Ravi's tongue had been against his own when they kissed in the arcade, and his skin felt like it was on fire each time he re-envisioned Luke's socked foot sliding up his pants leg, stroking his calves with his toes. It all got him so hot. He needed some fresh air. So he sat on the front steps to the Tipton in his blue robe, and pajamas.

"Do you mind the company?" Cody looked back and saw Luke wearing a pair of red pajama pants, and no shirt. "It's pretty hot up in the suite."

"Yeah, it can get really hot." He was trying not to stare, but Luke's abs looked incredible in the night light.

"I had a great time hanging out with you and Zack today. And Ravi did too. He said you were a really good kisser." Cody was positive that the blush sweeping across his cheeks was noticeable. Even the tips of his ears were hot. Luke laughed and put his arm around Cody. "Don't worry about it. I've seen you naked, remember? We're way past the whole shy stage."

Cody had forgotten about that. "I guess you're right."

A gust of wind blew past them, and he scooted a little closer to Luke. That suite must have really been warm for Luke not to be freezing without a shirt right now.

"Still hot?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Their kiss was slow, lips meeting in lingering holds, separating only to find each other seconds later. It wasn't the heated make out session he had with Ravi, but Cody was definitely still hot.

* * *

**Hmm, things get a little hot for the Martin twins!**

** And boys just wanna have fun, so expect to see more fun in upcoming chapters. And the pairings will swap around, so don't worry about romantic connections developing right off the bat.**

** What is the other series that will be a part of this story? That will be revealed in time.**

** Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for supporting me in this story! I really enjoy writing it, and seeing all the reviews/comments from people who are liking it too inspires me to write more! So here's the third chapter, and instead of drowning you with a long intro, I will just leave you with the following plot point for this chapter:**

** Strip Mini Golf.**

** Enjoy~**

* * *

Brunch on the balcony in new Tipton robes hand-delivered by Mr. Moseby himself. Now this was the sweet life.

Zack looked out on the view of Boston, sighing as the wind snuck under his robe and embraced his naked body. He could really get behind Luke's extreme enjoyment of being as naked as possible at all times. But rather than just sitting butt naked in the balcony, it felt even naughtier to be wearing nothing under their robes. And that breeze felt way too good to cover up any more than he already was.

"These blueberries are really fresh," Cody said, pulling a forkful of blueberry waffle into his mouth. "Our mom never lets us get room service. Zack made a couple prank calls, and it ended up with the lobby getting filled with pudding."

"And even though everyone was using the pudding slide, I was the only one who got in trouble. I wish Mr. Moseby would give us a break once in a while. Doesn't he ever just chill?"

Luke smirked. "Maybe he should be the one wearing one of these robes."

"If that thought ends with Mr. Moseby naked, don't even think about it. Great, now I'm thinking about it. Someone pass me a garbage can in case I throw up my waffles."

Ravi took another sip of grape juice, which was freshly squeezed of course. He had been nervous, staying in a hotel in a completely different town for his whole summer vacation. It was like walking into a completely different world. Yesterday, he decided to take a walk to clear his head, and he ended up getting lost, and walking past a man who offered to let him squeeze his melons for five dollars. It wasn't until he saw a pair of watermelons on the bench beside him that Ravi wasn't convinced he was dealing with a pervert. That didn't stop him from running like mad, and calling Luke to come find him. So he was surprised when it was Cody who came to his rescue.

On the way back to the hotel, they talked about the best places to visit, and the ones to avoid at all costs. It had only been a couple days since he had come to Boston, but Ravi was hitting it off with Cody like they had known each other for years. He loved hanging out with Luke, but his brother seemed to be in this weird, anti-clothes phase, or as he called it "being free." It was good talking to someone who didn't constantly pull off his pants the second he got back to the hotel.

But, it looked like Luke's "free spirit" was beginning to rub off on Cody, as Ravi could see from the way his brother and Cody climbed up on the table and pulled their robes open on the count of three. Of course, nobody could see from up here, but Ravi wouldn't dare do something like that. He was enjoying the private sensation of being naked under his robe, but he just didn't understand Luke's, and lately the Martin twins', exhibitionist streak.

Not that he minded the view himself, of course. Cody was a very good kisser. Ravi couldn't stop thinking about how soft Cody's lips were, and woke up with a hard-on in the middle of the night imagining what it would feel like to do it again. Then he imagined being sandwiched between both twins, kissing Cody while Zack licked and sucked on his ear. That image invaded his mind _a lot_ during the day.

Luke liked the twins too. Zack's insuppressible urge to have fun at all costs assured Luke this was going to be a fun summer.

When he found out he might a featured part in the Tecton movie to show off his dance moves, he practiced all over the mansion: in the kitchen, in the living room, in the park where a group of girls and one boy who called themselves the Lukinators, cheered him on.

But the idea of staying in a hotel room worried him. What if it was filled with old people? What if the manager wouldn't let him chill by the pool? What if the food sucked? But all his worries vanished the instant he saw the twins standing at the door of his and Ravi's suite: Zack in just a towel and Cody completely naked. He was in for a good summer.

He had already made out with them both on the first day they met, which he didn't plan or anything. It just sort of happened. And Luke jerked off in the shower that night wishing it would happen again, but with both Zack and Cody. His balls churned at the image of his tongue rolling around the twins' while he groped Cody's crotch and harshly squeezed Zack's bubble butt.

And it really was a nice butt. Luke liked everything about it. He liked the shape, the way those two big round globes felt in the palms of his hands when he had squeezed them at the video arcade. He liked the way Zack's melon shaped cheeks pressed against the backs of his new friend's shorts, which gave him no choice to stare. Then, when Zack saw him looking and wiggled his butt for emphasis, Luke gave that bubble butt a firm smack and they both laughed.

That was exactly what he did when Zack bent over in front of him to take a soda out of the freezer in the limo.

"Dude, move your big butt," Luke said with a laugh.

"It's not that big butt." Zack reached back and started rubbing his backside, as if he was really trying to measure its size. "And don't stare so hard or your eyes will pop out of your head."

Luke grinned and gaze Zack's butt a quick swat before the blond boy sat back down.

Ravi swallowed, his throat feeling extremely dry. His eyes had been glued to Zack's butt the entire time, and now he had his hands in his lap trying to hide his hard-on. There was something about the way Zack showed off his body so shamelessly that turned Ravi on, and made him wish he was that comfortable with his own body.

It wasn't like he thought he was ugly or anything, but he didn't have anything "obvious" about him.

He didn't have a halo of blond hair and blue-green eyes that lit up every time he smiled like the twins. And he didn't have a smattering of freckles across his face, and an impressive set of abs like Luke. When was the last time he saw a handsome Indian supermodel or actor that everyone flocked to?

Ravi was "cute" at best. He wasn't blind. He saw the way the twins looked at Luke, with eyes that would never stray over his own body. And why would they if Ravi didn't carry himself with confidence? _Walk like you're the hottest guy in the room_. That was what Luke always said. Easy for him to say. That guy usually _was_ Luke.

"This is the best mini-golf place in town. And nobody will be there," Zack said.

"How do you know?" Ravi asked.

"Let's just say I called in a favor from the owner. I helped him get his foot stuck out of a windmill. And he has this crazy fear that a windmill is going to kill him. He has nightmares about it. So he said he would do whatever I wanted, so I told him to clear the place for me and my friends."

Luke grabbed a soda and tossed it to Cody. "You guys better bring you're A-game, because Luke Ross doesn't like to lose."

Cody grinned. "Too bad he's going to."

* * *

"Strip mini-golf."

The concept was pretty loose, but leave it to Luke to make everything a competition, with nudity as the prize. The person who got the most strokes on each hole had to take off a piece of clothing, and in the case of a tie, both people had to strip. Something was coming off at every hole.

Ravi flinched when Luke explained the game. He suspected Zack and Cody were seasoned mini-golfers, and Luke had natural skill with anything involving being active. Ravi knew he was at a disadvantage, and that the only way to win this was to use his brain.

After an intense battle of rock-paper-scissors, Cody ended up going first. His hands were shaking as they rounded the blue plastic handle of his golf club. He was actually a fairly good player, but now the stakes were unbelievably high. Even though the course was indeed empty, he really didn't want to have to get naked outside. It was different than goofing off on the balcony at the Tipton. This felt so public.

It wasn't the hole-in-one he had been hoping for, but Cody's first short made it pretty close to the hole. He would definitely be able to make it in two shots. He was confident.

But this was the first hole, the easy intro to the course that even beginners could master. All four of them sunk their balls in two strokes, and they all took off their shoes. According to Luke, both shoes counted as one item.

The mini-golf was hot under Ravi's socked feet as he walked from hole to hole. As determined as he was to stay on top, he missed easy shots on the next two holes, costing him his socks and visor, which he was extremely glad he brought after Luke relented and let it count as a removable item.

Luckily, his bad streak met a reversal by hole four, when Zack and Luke started losing clothes. And once their shirts came off, Zack wasting no time in tackling and mock-wrestling Luke to see who would pay for the whole nine sodas, Ravi really hoped he wouldn't lose any more clothes, and put his prominent erection on display.

How could he not get hard when he had the full view of Luke's abs, starting to shine with sweat, and Zack's butt pressing against the back of his shorts? And of course Luke grabbed Zack's butt in a way Ravi didn't think would be very appropriate in wrestling, but it was pretty obvious they were both taking their sweet time to pin the other.

Did Ravi's lingering gaze mean that he was gay?

Okay, he saw Luke in various states of undress every day, and there had been that one time he had walked in on his brother during his shower. And sometimes the sight made his body so hot he had to jerk off, or suffer a mean case of blue balls.

But he was a teenage boy. They were always horny. Luke was the same way. And Luke had a nice body. That wasn't an opinion – the abs spoke for themselves.

And the twins were attractive too. Anybody would pop a boner thinking about Zack's butt, or imagining kissing Cody.

That didn't make Ravi gay, did it? It just meant he had good taste. The whole thing was confusing and he didn't like to think about it, but it was hard not to with Zack pinning Luke to the grass, his butt raised high in the air. Ravi wanted nothing more than to grab a huge handful. And looking over at Cody, Ravi was pretty sure his new friend was using his golf club to readjust his crotch.

* * *

The whole nine sodas felt great with the sun pressing on them. It was just as well that Luke lost the wrestling match, because Zack didn't have any money on him. But no one was complaining as the cold liquid traveled down their throats, especially Luke, who was now completely naked.

He ran into a streak of bad luck, and slowly but surely, more and more clothes came off. Zack lost a couple holes, and Ravi lost his shirt too, but by hole eight, Luke didn't have an item of clothing on his body.

Even though he made a big deal about this being so embarrassing, and agreeing to do a dare in exchange for being able to keep his blue boxers on, he didn't hesitate to tug them down when Zack refused to let him get out of the deal. The other three boys were definitely watching him, and Luke reveled in the attention.

So he liked being naked. There was nothing too weird about that, right? And there was no way he could hang out with girls like this without being called a pervert. There was a certain comfort that Luke was sure he could only get from another guy. Zack understood.

Kissing and groping Zack was fun, and it felt good. Wasn't that reason enough to do it? That was the freedom that only another teenage boy could feel, so Luke was taking every opportunity to enjoy it. He could still appreciate a hot girl, as could Zack, but a hot guy was a hot guy. Whether that made him gay or bisexual, or whatever, Luke didn't worry about it. The only thing he was thinking right now was that through either fantastic luck or amazing skill, Cody was still completely clothed.

"Aren't you burning up in that thing?" Luke asked.

"Nah, Cody could wear a sweater vest even if the Tipton was on fire," Zack asked before taking the last gulp of his soda. "Not really the coolest clothes to be wearing to a mini-golf course…or anywhere outside really…"

"Says the guy who isn't even wearing a shirt."

Cody had been playing these holes with Zack since the two of them had come to Boston, and he had developed a pretty good rhythm with the front nine. But what was really keeping him afloat was being able to calculate angles.

After he approximated the arc that hitting the sides would give him, all Cody had to do was focus enough to properly send his ball to that spot. It was distracting with more and more naked flesh around him, and Luke was purposely trying to distract him by innocently pretending to pick stuff up and sticking his butt out, or yawning into an over-posed, but still eye-catching, flex. Still, Cody managed to maintain the lead, and keep his clothes on hole after hole, much to the chagrin of both Luke and Zack.

Hole ten, hole eleven, hole twelve…birdie after birdie. The shots were getting harder, and Cody was starting to get nervous. He had originally been driven by the desire not to have to strip naked, but now he didn't want to break his streak. With every birdie that he sunk, the pressure increased just a little more. But by hole fifteen, the three other boys were all naked, and cheering him on.

Hole fifteen was a doozy, requiring Cody to shoot the ball through a windmill, down a steep hill, and around a big curve. This was the one hole where Zack always took the lead. When they were younger, Zack made this shot for him, when they played against their mom and dad to see who could get the best combined score. If it wasn't for Zack, their parents would have won, and they wouldn't have gotten the pizza party inside the arcade. Actually, they probably would have gotten the reward regardless, but it wouldn't have meant the same thing if Zack didn't clench the victory.

"Don't worry. You got this, Cody," Zack said, massaging his twin's shoulders. Cody didn't feel weird at all with his brother's naked body pressing against his back. It was just Zack. "But you gotta stop with this whole math thing you do in your head."

"How did you know I was doing math?"

"Because you get this look on your face…your homework face. And whatever helps you make these great shots, that's cool. But we're not competing for one of your quiz bowls. We're playing mini-golf. So stop thinking about it so much, and have fun. You can make this shot in three strokes, no problem. And if you don't, so what? There's only four holes left, so you're gonna win either way. At least have a good time when you do."

It was the kind of smile that made everything else in the world fade to the background. Zack wasn't really the type to get sentimental, but when his brother smiled at him like that, their biggest arguments could be worked out in a matter of minutes. And the gentler tone in Zack's voice, a large contrast from the usual boisterous, confident one, made anything Zack said sound infinitely wiser.

Because Cody was thinking too much. Being around Luke had helped him loosen up, and got him a little more used to nudity, but Cody was still so cerebral. If he wasn't stressing himself out about being naked, he was focused on trying to keep up a streak that really didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things.

Cody pulled his sweater vest over his head, and let his shirt fall to the ground next. It was way too hot, and he was sweating profusely. Besides, they were all friends here. There was no reason to be embarrassed.

He messed up the first shot, and ended up taking five shots to sink it in, but Cody didn't care. Considering he usually had Zack make the shot for him, or just forfeited and accepted the ten strokes so he wouldn't holdup the players behind him, five shots was a reason to celebrate. And everyone cheered him on as if he had just made a hole-in-one.

Which made the hole in one he got on hole sixteen even more impressive. Zack was his biggest cheerleader, running up to hug Cody, which was a big deal, because according to Zack, hugging another guy wasn't "macho." But Zack was so caught up in the moment that a hug only seemed appropriate. The one that Luke gave him, lingering and tight, seemed a little inappropriate if anything, but it only added to the high of Cody's moment. Then Ravi gave him a hug, because it seemed awkward for him to be the only one without some sort of contact. Seeing the Indian boy somewhat hesitant in wrapping his arms around him, Cody realized that his friends and brother were all naked. He had forgotten for a moment, but they were covered in sweat, shining under the strong sun. He quickly shuffled to hole seventeen, hoping his hard-on wasn't too noticeable.

It took three strokes to complete hole seventeen and he finished off the course with one stroke. The other boys weren't even keeping track of their own scores anymore, too absorbed in Cody's game to even remember playing the course themselves.

"That was awesome, Cody," Zack said, giving his brother a high-five. "But today was just a fluke. Next time, the King of mini-golf will be back to reclaim his crown."

Cody rolled his eyes. Luke and Ravi were whispering back and forth, which made Cody a little anxious when Luke glanced towards him and smiled.

A victory lap. It had been a little embarrassing when Luke leaned down, and Ravi helped him climb onto the freckled boy's shoulders, but as Luke carried him across the course, Cody felt like a champion.

He wasn't sure how he felt when Luke let him fall to the ground, and kissed him. There were too many conflicting sensations: he was surprised, hot, a little self-conscious because Zack and Ravi were definitely watching, but mostly really turned on because Luke was grinding his crotch against his own.

Luke was sweaty and his tongue was probing Cody's mouth. Even though his kissing experience was practically non-existent, Cody let Luke's tongue guide him, and within seconds, they were making out loudly, moaning into each other's mouths. And when Luke sucked on his tongue, Cody's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grabbed Luke's butt, making their grinding rhythm even more aggressive.

It was crazy seeing Cody be so forward. It made it easy for Zack to imagine himself in his twin's position, and his cock rose to full hardness as he did so.

Cody was so overwhelmed by the kiss that he barely registered the hands tugging at his shorts, but once he did, he knew they weren't Luke's. His shorts were tossed to the side and Luke pulled away, revealing Ravi between his legs.

Every sweaty muscle in Cody's thin frame tensed when he felt Ravi's mouth licking and sucking his crotch through his briefs.

Then Luke was down there too, sucking on his balls while Ravi licked along his shaft and swirled his tongue across the cloth-covered tip, which was oozing pre-cum. Cody's briefs felt like a miniature prison, because as incredible as this felt, he was dying to feel those eager mouths on his bare skin. The pleasure was mind-numbingly torturous.

Zack was now officially jealous. If he had known this would be the reward, he would have worked a lot harder to take Cody down in mini-golf. Still, he wasn't going to sit around and be left out of the action. The least he could do was help his brother enjoy everything that was happening to him. That was the undertaking he was pursuing after all, wasn't it?

Cody lifted his legs to help Ravi pull off his briefs, which made all four boys completely naked.

His friends' two mouths were even more active with his bare crotch, Luke sucking on his sweaty balls while Ravi licked the mushroom shaped head. Then Zack sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He could feel Zack's dick, fully hard and pulsing, pressing against his lower back, because through Zack's trance of arousal, he was humping his twin's back.

Cody's toes curled, and his head fell back against Zack's chest. This was too much. He couldn't help rolling his hips upward, sending his length a little deeper into Ravi's mouth.

Luke's tongue was starting to stray, sliding along Cody's inner thighs, and lower. With every passing second, Luke seemed to be traveling closer to Cody's entrance. The thought of Luke licking such a private area, combined with the sensation of Ravi harshly sucking on the tip of his dick had Cody crashing off the edge, plunging head-first into the raging swirl of orgasm.

He bucked his hips off the grass and whine as he felt his dick hit the back of Ravi's mouth. Through his own dizzying release, Cody felt spurts of cum against his back, and Zack's voice, hot and wet, against his ear as his twin panted for breath.

* * *

Zack was sweaty and gross, and he had lost his socks somewhere on the mini-golf course, but that didn't stop him peeling his clothes off the second he and Cody got back to the Tipton, and hopping onto the kitchen counter to jerk off.

Cody would have berated his twin for getting his sweaty naked body on a place where they ate, but it was obvious Zack was too worked up to listen. He understood the feeling.

The double wet sensations of Luke and Ravi's mouths still sent shivers up his spine. Since he was definitely going to be the one to clean the counter, he pulled off his clothes and sat next to his brother.

He hadn't realized just how sweaty Zack was, but now that they were sitting side by side, legs touching and bare feet occasionally bumping into one another, Cody was surrounded by his twin's smell.

It was hard keeping his eyes open when it was so much easier to reimagine the scene with him in Cody's place when his eyes were closed, but the slight sloshing sound of sweat as they ran their hands up and down their dicks was too immediate to ignore. Zack's attention was drawn to the way Cody's hand stayed on the upper half of his shaft, rather than traveling across the whole length. Zack did the same thing. He didn't know if there was some scientific basis behind their matched rhythm, but he thought it was pretty cool that even Cody's masturbatory pattern was identical to his.

Humping his hand, Zack felt the familiar tingling in his balls. He had just cum a couple hours ago, but this orgasm felt just as intense. He shut his eyes tight and pictured Luke swallowing his load.

Cody succumbed to his release seconds later. He didn't know Zack's toes curled so hard when he came, but that was what Cody noticed as he thrust into his closed fist with as much speed as his hips could afford.

The twins fell back, their legs hanging off the counter and their faces inches away from one another.

"Had fun?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Always."

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. There was certainly some fun to be had on the golf course. **

**I also tried to get a little inside Ravi and Luke's heads a little about their sexuality and whatnot, so hopefully that gives a little insight into where they're coming from.**

**Next chapter, the boys will be splitting up for some activities, so it will have a different feel than these past two chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has been anticipating this next chapter. It's finally ready! This chapter is a little different. Instead of the four of them all hanging together, they're split into pairs: Cody and Luke, then Zack and Ravi.**

** Even though it's not as steamy as the previous chapters, it's a nice look into their relationships, and there's a little something at the end. **

** I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Cody smacked Luke's hand with the wooden spoon. This had been the fifth time Luke had tried to sneak his finger into the frosting, and the fifth time Cody had prevented it. Even though Cody didn't have the most coordination, he had developed sharp reflexes in the kitchen. They were a necessity with Zack as his brother, who would go for anything he thought was delicious without fail.

"These cupcakes are for Chef Paolo for letting me work in the restaurant yesterday. I never thought I would get the chance to work with all the Tipton professional chefs."

"Yours were the best," Luke said. He ran his finger around the rim of the bowl of frosting. Five smacks were enough for him to get the message. At least for now, anyway. He would wait until Cody had his back turned to try again.

"You're just saying that because you got everything for free."

"No, really! Your spaghetti was the best I've ever tasted. And we have this amazing pasta restaurant back at the house in New York. The chefs swear it's the most authentic Italian stuff guaranteed to make your tastebuds explode from the incredible flavor. But they would snatch you up in a heartbeat if the ever tasted your stuff. You should have your own cooking show!"

"Luke…" Cody could feel himself starting to blush.

"We'll call it Cody's Kitchen! You'll be famous worldwide, and get to have a cute assistant." From the way Luke grinned, Cody assumed that Luke was the cute assistant he was talking about.

It had been about two weeks since Luke and Ravi had come to the Tipton, and even though the four of them hung out a lot, Cody found himself spending the most time with Luke. Three days ago, they had gone on a picnic in the park together. Cody had just planned on staying for an hour before hitting the library, but when he checked his watch, five hours had passed. As crazy as Luke could be, he was also easily to talk to. Cody felt comfortable with Luke in a way that he had never been with anyone else apart from Zack.

So it was a little weird when he saw Luke clowning around with Zack like they had been best friends for years. It wasn't like Cody was jealous, or was trying to keep Luke all to himself. It was just a little weird. That was all.

Luke walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a flyer with the words "Show Boston Your Cooking Passion" in red across the top. "What's this?"

"They're having a cooking competition in the park tomorrow. I was thinking about entering, but I don't know. I bet there are gonna be a bunch of amazing cooks there."

"Yeah, and you'd stomp them all. And obviously you haven't completely given up if you still have this flyer on the counter."

"I could have just forgotten to put it away."

"Yeah, the day you aren't clean is the day Zack gives up boarding."

Through the sarcasm dripping in that remark, Cody recognized that Luke knew enough about his clean habits to catch him in the lie, which made him feel pretty good. Suddenly, Luke grabbed his hand, and Cody's whole face felt hot.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the park so we can get you signed up. We only have thirty minutes before registration is finished, so we're gonna have to run. Trust me, you'll thank me after your heart stops beating so fast."

Luke squeezed his hand, and Cody couldn't believe that so much charm could be oozing from just one person.

When Luke meant run, he wasn't joking. There was no stopping to catch breath, or to get some water to rehydrate. Whenever Cody's pace began to slow, Luke grabbed his hand and helped him. And when Cody swore he was going to pass out, Luke offered to carry him on his back, which Cody couldn't very well accept without his face bursting from humiliation, so he forced himself into the throes of a second wind.

By the time they made it to the park, Cody collapsed onto the grass. So when Luke saw the officials starting to close the booth, he ran as fast as he could to stop them.

"Wait. My friend, Cody, wants to enter."

"I'm sorry, but we close at 2:00 on the dot. Tardiness is an absolute must in the culinary world."

Luke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Clearly, this man with the huge brown moustache wasn't going to tolerate an ounce of disrespect. And he obviously wasn't brimming with sympathy. Luke would have to take another path.

"I'm from New York. My dad is working on a big movie project that maybe you chefs could cater if you'd be willing to let my friend into this competition."

The man looked around for a moment, like he was trying to make sure no one had heard the conversation, before writing Cody's name on the sign-up sheet. Luke beamed.

Panting for breath and his heart drumming against his chest like crazy, Cody was more than relieved when Luke poured cold water over his face. Some got in his nose, but it was just the jolt he needed.

"It's all good. You're the last entry, but you're on the list." Luke handed Cody the instructions, which made his eyes widen.

"Luke, look at how many things I have to make by tomorrow! There's no way I can finish all of this in time."

"Well, of course." That snotty voice made Cody cringe. A boy his age with short brown hair and black thick-rimmed glasses walked over to Cody and Luke with his hands on his hips. "And even if you could, it wouldn't matter because this year, I have this competition in the bag."

"And you are?"

"Preston Arion. Last year, I came in second place."

"So what? You weren't good enough last year and want to have your big revenge or something?"

"Well, I'm still investigating the judging in that one, but that's beside the point. Over the past years, my dad has paid for the best chefs around the world to come and train me. I have never been more ready for anything in my life. I was the first one to sign up. If your friend doesn't even have the strength to drag his feet the extra couple feet to talk to the official himself, let alone make it in time, then he clearly doesn't have the passion necessary to pursue this any further. But obviously from the looks on your faces, you don't understand just how scared you should be. So I'll let the good speak for itself tomorrow."

Cody wasn't sure if he was still dizzy from running so much, because Preston was unbelievable.

"What a jerk," Luke said. "We can't let a guy with that kind of attitude win. Come on, we're going to the store so we can get all the ingredients you need."

"Luke, I know you're trying to help, but this is really a lot to do in one day."

"I'll help you. You may not be a mega star yet, but I'll still be your cute assistant." And with a single wink, Cody was thanking Luke, even though his heart was still beating out of control.

* * *

Zack grinded against the half-pipe before performing a kick-flip. It wasn't a particularly difficult trick, and one that he had done tons of times, but when Ravi cheered for him, he felt like Tony Hawk. Over the years, Cody's interest in skateboard had waned, and it wasn't like Zack had a fanclub following him around and showering him with praise. So he was ecstatic that Ravi seemed to be fascinated by every move he made. Even when he made a mistake, he just smiled and insisted that he meant to do that, and Ravi clapped anyway.

In the two weeks since Luke and Ravi came to Boston, Zack hadn't spent any time one-on-one with Ravi. He and Luke clicked instantly, and he knew Cody hung out with Luke a lot, but Zack and Ravi just never ended up together. The Indian boy was nowhere near as outgoing as his brother, but now that Zack got to hang out with him, he saw that Ravi was pretty cool. Well, maybe "cool" wasn't the right word, but either way, Ravi was fun to be around.

"That was incredible, Zack," Ravi said. "Have you always been so good at skateboarding?"

"Nah. When I first started, I fell all the time. And Cody fell even more than I did. We had cuts and bruises all up on arms and legs."

"Why didn't you wear proper padding?"

"Because no boy wants to be a marshmallow covered in all of that stuff!" Zack said. Ravi laughed. "My mom was dead against us ever going to the skatepark again, but my dad convinced her that it was important for Cody and I have something we really liked doing. My dad was always the coolest."

"The Rosses adopted me a couple years ago, and I haven't really spent that much time with Mr. Ross, but he seems like a nice man. I was hoping to spend more time with him while we're both here, but he's so busy with the Tecton movie that I don't want to disturb him."

"I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish my dad would stop touring and just stay with us for more than a couple days. Cody's more of the emotional one, but if you ever want to talk about that kind of stuff, that's cool with me" Zack said.

"Thank you. Do you think you could teach me to skateboard? Even just doing a simple trick would be fine."

"You bet! But it'll have to be another day because there's no way you can skate in those jeans."

"Then you do some more tricks," Ravi said. "Maybe I can pick some of your skills up if I watch you enough."

Zack grinned. "Okay. But that was a _really_ Cody thing to say."

"Hey!"

Zack gasped when he saw a group of boys walking towards him and Ravi. These weren't just any boys though; they were The Shredders, the coolest group of high school skateboarders in town. And their leader was Xavier, who had black hair with a streak of red that pronounced all the natural coolness that oozed from every bone in his body. Zack had been trying to get these guys' attention for years, knowing that it could be his way into the in crowd. But all of his attempts had been unsuccessful.

These were the guys who had started it all. The Shredders were the shirtless boys Zack had seen that day freshman year that made him rethink his sexuality, that had him cumming in his shorts in public while he checked out their hot sweaty chests. They weren't shirtless this time, which was probably for the best, because the last thing he needed was an erection to ruin his chances of becoming popular.

"Be cool. Be cool. Be cool." He wasn't sure if he was giving a quiet warning to Ravi, or giving himself a pep-talk.

"Saw your moves," Xavier said. "We're gonna hit the mall. You wanna come with us?"

"Absolutely! I'd love to…I mean, yeah, that's cool. You know, whatever."

Xavier chuckled, and Zack flushed a little. That was when he remembered that Ravi was sitting next to him, looking around like he didn't know what to do. Zack knew that feeling, the awkwardness of not knowing if you were invited to something. In his case, he was usually passed up in favor of someone cooler at school.

"This is Ravi. He's really cool too."

Xavier looked Ravi up and down like a piece of meat. "He doesn't _look_ very cool, but if he's with you, I guess he can hang with us."

Ravi's face lit up, and Zack felt even more like a hero. Now he was using his cool influence to get his friends into the pack too. It took everything he had in his body not to squeal like a little girl.

Hanging out with The Shredders was so different than hanging out with his usual friends. Instead of his usual carefree attitude, Zack found himself analyzing everything that he did or said so he wouldn't look like he didn't belong with these guys. Luckily, he seemed to gel with Xavier easily. They were able to trade jokes back and forth, and share skateboarding stories. Zack began to get the impression that he could really be a permanent member of this crew.

The only problem that weighed on him was seeing Ravi look so out of place. It was clear that The Shredders only tolerated his presence because Zack had convinced them to let him tag along. None of them were talking to him, and even though Ravi followed the conversations and nodded like he was being included, they both knew Ravi was purposely being left out of the loop.

They stopped at Freddie's, an ice cream shop in the mall that was particularly popular with high schoolers. Naturally, The Shredders took up their usual two tables. When Xavier let Zack take a seat next to him, it was like being given the chance to sit on a throne. Zack was afraid they were going to ice Ravi out, but the Indian boy took a seat at the other table, a little distant from the table so it was hard to tell if he was with the group or not.

"I want to get a nose ring, but my mom won't sign the paper. She can be such a pain sometimes," Xavier said. "Thinking about forging her signature and telling her to just deal with it. But the guy who does the piercings looks like a hard-ass so I don't know if he'll call her or something to make sure."

"Yeah. My mom can be a real drag sometimes too. She grounds me for the dumbest reasons, so I sneak out of the hotel and have my own fun."

"Bet you do. You seem like the wild type. You could definitely pull off a piercing." Zack gulped when Xavier lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing a six-pack that made Zack's dick throb. "I wanted a navel piercing. My friend's brother was gonna do it, but his dad started snooping through his room to try and bust him, and he's already on thin ice after he got caught giving some of us beer a couple months ago. You ever try beer, Zack?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, one time…but I didn't really like it. Didn't really have enough…oomph for me."

"Yeah, I don't like it that much either." Zack sighed. He had dodged that bullet. "I've been craving one of Freddie's Chocolate Thunder bowls, but he won't serve us because we always chill here and never buy anything. I bet he'd serve you though."

Zack could take a hint. It was true that every time he saw The Shredders sitting at their usual table, they were never eating any ice cream. But he didn't have any money. Why hadn't he "borrowed" Cody's wallet this morning like he thought about doing?

Then he remembered Ravi, sitting there with his hands in his lap looking so stiff that he couldn't blame the guys for not seeing him as being cool enough to hang with them. But he excused himself to the bathroom and nodded for Ravi to join him. Maybe he could fix all of this with a simple solution.

"Come on, Ravi. Your dad's loaded. What's thirty bucks on some ice cream if we can hang out with these guys?"

"Zack, I understand that you like them, and they really like you, but they haven't even said one word to me. I think I'm just gonna head back to the Tipton. Maybe Cody and Luke aren't busy…"

"They just don't know that you're cool. You've gotta make them notice. And paying for their ice cream is an easy way."

Ravi sighed and pulled out his wallet, handing Zack thirty bucks. "You can take the credit."

"Wait. Why? Don't you want The Shredders to think you're cool?"

"Sure. But you want them to think it more, and I'll be gone after the summer. If you can get in good with them now, you'll probably be a part of their crew eventually."

Ravi really was cool. He wished he could show The Shredders that, but Ravi was right. If he was going to become a full-fledged member of this group, he needed to sow his seeds and get in as good as possible with them right from the get go. So he exclaimed that ice cream was on him, and the guys all cheered for him. He and Xavier shared a bowl of the most delicious chocolate ice cream Zack had ever tasted. He was so absorbed in being this close to Xavier that he didn't even notice that Ravi had left without saying anything.

* * *

A four course meal: an appetizer, a salad, a main course dish, and a desert.

Even though his nerves had been wound tight after registering in the park, he got really excited while he and Luke walked through the air-conditioned supermarket, looking for ingredients. He started imagining all the possible dishes he could create, and the opportunity to share his work with others, and it made Cody happy. Of course he wanted to win, but Luke was probably pushing more for victory than he was. It was fun to compare salad different salad dressings to pick which one would taste better with his dish.

But when they got back to the Tipton, and Cody took his place at the kitchen of Luke and Ravi's suite, the pressure of the competition began crushing him. Once Cody realized that putting his food out there meant he would be judged more harshly than ever before, very tiny detail had to be micromanaged. He couldn't allow for the smallest imperfections. This wasn't a time to have fun. This was a time to be serious.

And Luke was not helping.

"Hey, Cody, watch this." Luke squeezed the ketchup bottle into the shape of a smiley face onto a plate. "It's so happy!"

"Luke, would you stop fooling around? It's already 11:00 and we don't even have one dish done. We're gonna be up all night, and I don't want to run out of ingredients because you can't sit still for five minutes."

"Okay. I'm gonna let that slide because I know you're stressed. And can't we take a five minute break?"

"No. And since you're the one who dragged me to the park, you have to help me."

"Fine." Luke sighed. "Let me just change, and I'll be ready."

Cody knew he was going a little overboard, but he couldn't help himself. He _needed_ to win.

He was chopping tomatoes for the salad when he felt something hot and wet against his ear, and something hard pressing against his backside.

"Luke, what are you…" Cody swallowed hard when he felt the freckled boy's hands on top of his own.

"You're way too worked up. You need to loosen up."

Cody took a deep breath when Luke began sucking on his right ear. But he put the knife down before he hurt himself. The last thing he needed was an injury. The second last thing he needed was a distraction, and there was no bigger distraction than Luke.

If Cody had been a cartoon character, blood would be spewing everywhere from the most epic nosebleed known to man. Luke was standing in front of him wearing nothing but an apron. And from the ragged hem, it was obvious that Luke had cut the apron from its original length so that it now was just long enough to cover his crotch.

"I'm your cute assistant, right? And they say you should taste everything you make…" Luke lifted the apron to reveal his burgeoning hard-on. "Or I can do it to you first."

"Stop it!" The firmness in Cody's voice clearly caught Luke off-guard. "You're just…too much sometimes. Can't you ever just have a conversation without winking, or flirting, or getting naked? It's like you don't have an off-switch. You can't just make everything better with your body or your smile."

Luke just stared at Cody with a mixture of shock and hurt, but was Cody wrong for what he said? His head was pounding. He was so frustrated that he couldn't think straight. Finishing the food for this competition was impossible, now. Cody didn't care that it was the middle of the night. He slammed the door when he left Luke's suite.

* * *

It wasn't like Zack didn't have a heart. He messaged Ravi asking where he went, but he didn't get a response. And he didn't want The Shredders thinking that he wasn't having a good time with them. Besides, Xavier put his arm around Zack's shoulder while they walked through the mall, which made Zack hyper-aware of the closeness between them. He wasn't going to interrupt that for anything.

It was near closing time at Walk On Air, a shoe store with the "sickest shoes in town" according to Xavier. Zack had come in a few times just to try on his favorite kicks, but he knew his mom wouldn't spend forty dollars on shoes. She had been young once. Why didn't she understand how important a complete look was to being cool?

The only man working there was a man in his fifties, who looked absolutely exhausted. Zack felt bad asking him to climb the ladder to get the shoes he was interested in, but all The Shredders were doing it.

And they were enjoying making that man work for them, sending him to opposite ends of the racks only to claim they changed their mind. Then they laughed when he groaned as he climbed to put the shoes back on the highest rack.

"Those look sweet," Xavier said. Zack was standing in front of a full-length mirror wearing a pair of black and red skateboarding shoes. He had been dying to get these since they came out. "And looks like you're in luck. No way that guy can outrun us."

"What do you mean? Why are we gonna be running?"

"Well we're not gonna get these shoes out of here just walking out."

Zack's heart skipped a beat. "But what about the security cameras?"

"Don't worry. We've done this plenty of times and we've never gotten caught. Now come on, while the old guy's still in the back."

"Wait," Zack said. "I don't even like these shoes that much. I mean, they're cool and everything, but they're gonna take forever to break in, and I'm trying to nail this new grinding flip and—"

"Come on, Zack. I thought you were cool."

"I am."

Xavier scoffed, before taking off with the rest of The Shredders. The alarm didn't even go off. The old man was completely clueless that anything had happened. Zack felt terrible as he put his shoes back, and thanked the man for putting up with all of them. He only had fifty cents in his pockets, which was nowhere near enough to make up for the cost of the stolen shoes, but he left it on the counter before he left. He didn't know what else to do.

Zack went to the bathroom and found Ravi sleeping in one of the stalls. He shook his friend's shoulder, pulling him out of his dream.

"Ravi? What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" Ravi yawned. "I was worried that you would get in trouble with those guys…so I stayed…just in case you needed me. But I sort of fell asleep. Is everything okay?"

Zack hugged Ravi, squeezing the Indian boy tightly. He had never been so glad to see anyone. Even though he had blown Ravi off and had been the world's biggest jerk, Ravi was still concerned enough to stay in a bathroom for seven hours. He took back what he thought. Ravi was the coolest guy he knew.

He was surprised when he felt the bulge in Ravi's jeans pressing against his own crotch. Zack pulled away and looked down to confirm that really was Ravi's hard-on, before guiding his friend to sit on the toilet. The memories of Luke and Ravi sucking Cody off ran through his mind while he undid Ravi's pants, easing them down his legs along with his boxers so his hard length stuck straight up.

It was a lot more difficult than Luke had made it look, but Zack was filled with a strange determination. He swirled his tongue around the head like a lollipop, listening to Ravi's moans to gauge where it felt the best. Then he planted a line of kisses down the shaft, and harshly sucked on Ravi's balls, giving each nut individual attention before pulling both into his mouth.

Ravi spread his legs as far as possible, his pants and boxers around his ankles limiting his movement. "That feels so good, Zack. Please, don't stop."

Encouraged by Ravi's praise, Zack continued bobbing his head between Ravi's legs, until Ravi shuddered and came in his mouth. Zack wasn't expecting that much cum to shoot from those balls, but he swallowed every last drop. Ravi stroked his hair after he pulled off, and looked at him with eyes that made Zack think that Ravi was way hotter than Xavier could ever hope to be.

* * *

He dreamt that he was being devoured by food, that his body was being eaten by hamburgers, and that pudding was being shoveled down his mouth so that he couldn't breathe. It was creepy, and left Cody waking up in a cold sweat. There was still a slight throbbing in his temples, but it was nowhere near as it had been last night.

It was eleven o' clock. Even Zack was up before him. That had never happened before.

Cody dragged himself to the living room, where he found a piece of paper by the door. Hoping that it wasn't another bill from Mr. Moseby for something Zack had broken, Cody flipped the paper open to read.

_Cody,_

_ I'm really sorry about last night. And you were right. Please come to the park as soon as you get this message. I want to make things up to you. Please?_

_ Luke._

Honestly, he didn't want to go. He didn't want to be around the cooking competition he was already out of. But he didn't like being angry with Luke, so he got dressed, and headed out to meet his friend. Cody was still a little mad, but maybe the fresh air would help a little.

He thought about turning around when he saw Preston's servants setting up his booth while he barked orders, but then he saw Luke setting up a booth of his own. Cody ran over and was floored when he saw the four dishes completed and looking appetizing. But what grabbed his attention even more were the numerous band-aids on Luke's hands.

Luke looked up from the food when he saw Cody standing in front of him. "Glad you made it. I thought about calling, but I wasn't sure if you would answer."

Cody stretched his hands forward and held Luke's hands. "How many?"

"Twelve."

"You didn't have to do all of this."

"Yeah. I did. I messed up. And you being mad at me kinda really sucks. Next time I get on your nerves, feel free to yell at me again. I can take it."

Cody hadn't let go of Luke's hands. "You really don't have an off-switch on that charm, do you?"

"Sorry. I'll tone it down. No more flirting, promise."

"Well, I didn't say no more. Just…you know…time and place."

He gave Luke's hand a playful squeeze, and his friend pulled back and stuck his tongue out. They were back to the comfort that Cody loved so much. He stood with Luke while the judges sampled the dishes that Luke had made. It was a perfect spread: garlic bread, Caesar salad, hamburgers with ketchup and mustard, and chocolate pudding. Cody was amazed at how delicious everything was after he took some samples for himself.

He was even more amazed when the judge announced "Cody Martin" was the winner. For a second, it didn't even register that he was being called to accept the trophy until he was being handed a trophy and asked to say a few words about his meal.

"I just want to say thank you. This is a huge surprise. But I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my cute assistant. So I want him to have the trophy." Cody handed Luke the trophy before even surprising himself by leaning forward and pressing his lips against Luke's. It was just for a second, but it excited him beyond belief.

"Well congratulations to the happy couple!" the judge said.

Cody smiled when he saw how embarrassed Luke was, and Preston glaring at them with a second place ribbon.

"Felt like a pretty good time and place," Cody said in response to the confused look on Luke's face.

"What kind of cute assistant would I be if I didn't follow your lead?"

* * *

**So hopefully the closeness of the pairs made up for the lack of super steam.**

** But next chapter, the pairs will be switching: Cody and Ravi, Luke and Zack. There will be chess and dancing, and some more steam for those who are waiting for it, so please look forward to what's coming up!**

** Thanks for all the support with this story! You guys rock!**


End file.
